


The Six Degrees Of Separation

by BipolarMolar



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: 5 Times, Bralker, Controling!Brendan, Easy!Walker, I love Walker, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarMolar/pseuds/BipolarMolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5+ Bralker fic for the Hollyoaks fandom so it’s basically 5 Times Brendan Found Out Walker Was Too Well-Connected And One Time He Did Something About It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six Degrees Of Separation

**The Six Degrees Of Separation**

**Author: BipolarMolar.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**One-shot. Not related to Let It Out or Let Me In. Just a random crackfic, a five times plus format.**

**Two people spoke to me about a sequel to Let Me In- it shall be done! Until it IS done, sink your teeth into this.**

**Ok, so this was inspired by Brendan’s talk to Ally a few episodes ago about The Six Degrees Of Separation. He used it to try and find out how Ally knew Walker. It’s the theory that everyone is connected because we all know each other through friends of friends. I know someone, who knows someone, who knows someone, and so on, until that person knows you. Therefore, there’s a connection between us. In this slightly cracky fic, Brendan is appalled by how many people Walker  knows. Knows knows…if you know what I mean. This is a 5+ fic, so it’s basically 5 Times Brendan Found Out Walker Was Too Well-Connected And One Time He Did Something About It. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated, but in this quiet fandom and quiet pairing, reviews, alerts and favourites are brilliant. This fic is Bralker obviously, with other non-canon pairings implied. Oh and it’s slash. Just so you know. Oh, and this is set just before BB and SW beat up Samson, and doesn’t really follow the canon storyline. Oh, and when Ally calls Walker “Nick”, that’s because he actually did in the episode. Oh and in this story, the stuff with Samson hasn’t gone down yet- Brendan’s meeting him for the first time. Oh, and when I call Ste Stephen, that’s because it’s in his POV, and he always seemed to call him Stephen, not Ste.**

**Some slash and swearing.**

**1.         Ally.**

The first time that it happened, Brendan didn’t even understand the significance of it. Not at first, at least.  He learned the hard way to keep his friends close and his enemies closer. And he didn’t really consider Simon Walker to be either, really. All he knew was he had some work to take care of and he needed Walker there. So the two men were walking the short way to Chez Chez when someone stepped out in front of them. He was tall, tanned and vaguely familiar.  Brendan racked his brains, searching for a name. Ah. Ally. He was Amy’s new man, wasn’t he? Brendan would have let him pass without any comment but the moment Ally saw Walker, his eyes widened.

“Nick,” he said, brow furrowed. Brendan cocked an eyebrow, turning to Walker. Nick? He mouthed. Walker just shook his head slightly, as if to say Leave it.

“Don’t you recognise me, Nick?” Ally persisted, stepping forward. He was now blatantly invading both Walker and Brendan’s personal space, and Brendan felt his hackles raise.

“Never seen you before in my life, Son.” Walker said smoothly, his face blank and cold. Ally’s eyes darkened in anger, his jaw clenched. Brendan could sense that Ally was sizing the two of them up, deciding whether he’d get away with decking Walker. Instead, he slammed a hand down onto Simon’s shoulder, in an imitation of something amicable. His next words were hissed, saturated in spite. “I suppose you don’t recognise me without  my clothes on. ”

There was a ringing silence that lasted all of three seconds before Walker shrugged off his aggressor’s hand, turning and striding off so quickly it was almost a sprint. Brendan watched him go, speechless.

 

 

**2\. Samson**

Since the strange occurrence with Ally, there’d been a new tension between the two men. Walker hadn’t explained himself and Brendan hadn’t asked. The very fact that the Englishman hadn’t offered anything meant he clearly didn’t wish to discuss it. Of course, Brendan rarely took the wishes of others into consideration but he felt certain things had to slide. So, a compromise then. He would ask Walker about the “Incident” but he wouldn’t push.

He and Walker had a meeting scheduled with a dealer, someone Walker had worked with before, so now would be the best time.

“So then.” He drawled, as Walker fell into step besides him. The other man’s eyes narrowed, just a fraction, but that was the only indication he gave that he was listening. He certainly didn’t reply.

“Tell me, Walker, ‘cause this has been bothering me… what’s Ally to you?”

Walker made an odd clicking noise with his teeth. Then he cleared his throat. Finally- “What’s it to you?” he sneered, lip curling.

Brendan didn’t answer. He’d learnt that sometimes, silence was the best defence. Letting the silence go on, grow uncomfortable, inaudible threats to dance in the air. It forced the other person to speak. Walker huffed, then sighed. “Him and me- it was…nothing. Just once. Didn’t matter.”

“Looked like it mattered to him. ”

Walker didn’t answer. The time for conversation ad passed. They were in Samson’s territory now. Brendan and Walker exchanged a look, then the Irishman knocked the door.

“Whadya want?” Samson sneered, scowling through the chain in the door.

“I understand you’re the man to speak to about deals.”

“Depends,” Samson was an ugly man. Not particularly intelligent either, by Brendan’s reckoning. If he was, he would have immediately let Brendan in, instead of smirking at him moronically.

“Don’t play games with me, Samson.”

“Just let us in, Samson.”  Walker barked, elbowing past Brendan to scowl through the gap in the door.

“Oh, it’s you,” At once Samson’s face changed into a rather revolting smirk. “Come in.”

Brendan shrugged and followed Walker in.

 

Soon enough, it became evident what Samson really wanted.

“ The fing is, boys,” he grinned, yellowed teeth flashing against chapped lips. “I’m gonna want payment. I’ll work wiv you, sure, but Walker- you know what I want.”

Brendan had tried to meet Walker’s eyes but the man kept glancing away. “What does he mean, Walker?” But Walker hadn’t answered.

“The first time I met this man, you know what ‘e was doin’?”  Clearly smug at having the upper hand, Samson was nauseating. “ ‘e was sucking- ”

“No!” Walker threw himself at Samson. They both crashed to the floor, Walker’s pale hands intent on clamping themselves on Samson’s sneering mouth. He was trying to silence him, Brendan realised. Samson struggled from Walker’s grip, thrashing like an eel. “When I met ‘im, he was sucking some bloke off! ‘Cause that’s what your boy here did, before ‘e got into dealin’ - ‘e was selling ‘imself!

Brendan punched Samson in the face.

 

**3\. Dr. Browning.**

It was beginning to irritate Brendan Brady.He could barely walk down the street without someone recognising his companion. Hearing people gloat over Walker’s technique, or the time they “had” him.  Samson wasn’t the worst example of this.

Dr. Browning was.

“Morning, Simon,” he’d said pleasantly, as Brendan and Walker passed him one day. Walker had nodded, imitated a convincing smile. Browning hadn’t become angry, like Ally or Samson- he seemed amused more than anything. “How are you feeling?”

That seemed to surprise Walker, his eyes widened, momentarily losing their guardedness. “Are you asking because you  care?”

“I am a doctor, Simon.”

“Doesn’t really address the question, Doctor.” Walker hissed, moving closer. Too close. Brendan ground his teeth as Walker brushed lint off the good doctor’s jacket, his hand moving in a caress.

“It’s nice to know I made an impression on you.” Browning said with a smile. He reached up a hand, letting his fingers trail down Walker’s face to rest at his lips, lightly tracing the shape.

“I suppose you’ve already begun thinking of a dozen medical-sex puns about rectal thermometers and prostate exams.” Walker said, rolling his eyes.

“Browning didn’t speak for a moment, although his hold on Walker’s face visibly tightened. “Remember who used to pay your bills, hmm?” and then he walked away.

 

**4\. Doug**

To add insult to injury, even Doug knew him. Though vaguely.

“Oh, I know you-” he started, blue eyes wide.

Brendan growled in frustration. “Where? Where do you know him from?” as he strode towards the two men standing outside The Price Slice.

“B-Brendan. Didn’t see you there.” Doug automatically took a step backwards when Brendan stopped in front of him.

“Answer my question, Yank. Where. Did. You. See this man?” He jerked his head to where Walker slouched against the wall.

“Not any- well, I don’t know him. But he was at this club-”

“Club?”

“Leanne took me. When I- came out. Before I took your ex-boyfriend from you.” Doug finished, walking away before Brendan had a chance to speak.

There was silence for a few moments, following the American’s exit. Then Walker spoke. “He shouldn’t have said that to you. It was wrong.”

Brendan looked at him. “This club? Gay?”

“Yes. Nothing happened. Not with him. ”

 

**5\. Ste**

The final straw came two days later, one warm afternoon that saw Brendan and Walker making their way to Chez Chez. Passing Carter and Hay’s, Brendan heard a familiar voice.

“Oh hiya! Didn’t know you lived here.”

Brendan turned on his heel to watch Stephen Hay, arms full of a tray of free samples, greet Walker. Brendan’s gaze locked with Walker for just a second, but the other man looked away.

“Hi. How’s…business.” Walker said, rather lamely, Brendan thought.

“Fine. How’s your profile? I dropped that site- got a boyfriend now, y’know.”

“That’s nice.” Walker muttered, looking down at the ground as if hoping his stare would turn it into quicksand, and he could abandon this conversation.

And Brendan knew where Stephen had seen him. The dating site. The dating site Brendan had heard both Ste and Doug had joined before they’d become an item. He breathed in through his nose, and out from his mouth. Calming techniques didn’t seem to be working.

Before he could think about it too much, he strode over to the two men, grabbing Walker roughly by the arm and frogmarching him to Chez Chez.

 

**+1= Brendan**

“You bloody _slut_ ,” Brendan snarled, pushing Walker into the room. The man retreated, his face pale from the look on Brendan’s face. Brendan kept following him, his eyes dark and dangerous, shepherding the man further into the room until the backs of his knees hit the sofa and he collapsed ungracefully onto it, long limbs sprawled on the leather.

Brendan stalked forward, eyeing his prey with acidic intensity. He leant over, necklace dangling above Walker’s eyes.

“What,” Walker rasped. He swallowed, then started again. “What are you going to do to me?”

Brendan grinned at that, the lips parting to reveal the jubilant flash of teeth. “I’m going to teach you a lesson, Walker. You’re never going to want anyone else when I’ve had you.”

“You couldn’t satisfy me,” Walker sneered.

“I’ll take that as a challenge.”

 

Author’s Notes: The next chapter will have the slash, promise!  reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview


End file.
